The Riddle Girl
by jkathyt
Summary: The trio are in their 7th year at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger finds out about something during the summer that will change her life dramatically, forever. Draco/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is only my 3rd story and I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. But I do own the plot! : P  
  
  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione started running towards Harry.  
  
Harry kept his arms wide open and she came crashing onto his chest.  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
They let go of each other.  
  
"Hey Ron!" Hermione greeted.  
  
"Ron was standing off to the side with his girlfriend Lavender.  
  
"Hey Lavender."  
  
The six people, (including Ginny because she came later) all found an empty compartment and sat down.  
  
"So how were your summers?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry started. "Well, I had a very good time actually, since I saw the last of the Dursleys an hour ago and I don't have to see them anymore."  
  
"Well, I just stayed at the Burrow helping out Fred and George at their joke shop. I got 50 galleons!" Ron grinned happily.  
  
"Hermione? What about you?" Lavender asked.  
  
Hermione had found out a lot during the summer. The most important thing was that she was a pureblood, and never was a muggle-born witch.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger had come out and told her that they had adopted her. Hermione knew they were not lying because when she saw the birth certificate, she saw the name.  
  
Hermione Alexia Riddle.  
  
She was Tom Riddle, or Voldemort's, only daughter.  
  
  
  
Hehe. Hope you liked it. And please please review! It pushes me to write more. And read my 2 other stories in the meantime. Ciao! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter and after you read it, please review! I would very much appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: The same as always! (  
  
  
  
Hermione Alexia Riddle.  
  
She was Tom Riddle, or Voldemort's, only daughter.  
  
But Hermione could not tell anyone. She wouldn't. She knew that Dumbledore knew, but she didn't know if he told anyone else.  
  
"Um, well, I did homework, but other than that, it was pretty uneventful." Hermione answered.  
  
Fortunately, the others did not notice that she had a dreamy look on her face, or they would have questioned it.  
  
The door opened.  
  
"Malfoy." Harry started.  
  
"Don't mind me, Potter. I don't always go around looking to bug you. Professor Dumbledore sent me to bring Hermione down for the prefect and the heads' first meeting." Draco drawled.  
  
"Oh yea? Then why did they send you?" Ron snarled.  
  
"Didn't you know? Because.I'm the new Head Boy. Hurry up Granger. I don't have all day you know." Draco then left.  
  
"Malfoy's head boy? Have the teachers gone daft?" Ron roared.  
  
Hermione gave Ron a look. "I better get going guys. See you later."  
  
"Bye Hermione!"  
  
Hermione finally got to the front of the train where the meeting was held. She took a deep breath and opened the door.  
  
"Ah, Mrs. Granger. So nice of you to join us." Professor Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, we can start. As you may all know, the heads and prefects share a common room, but they may also go to their own house common rooms too. There is also a special er. event happening at Hogwarts this year."  
  
Everyone leaned forward on their chairs.  
  
"You see, the staff at Hogwarts thought that we should have a mini field trip for years 5 and up, where we go and ..ah.. use our magical powers that we learned in class. We want you to choose how we're going to choose partners, since this is a partner project. You should also not tell anyone about this, since it will be a surprise. I will give you all more information in the next meeting. As of now, this meeting is over..except..will Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy please stay after?"  
  
As the prefects filed out, Professor Dumbledore turned to them.  
  
"Sir?" Draco asked.  
  
"Ms. Granger, I believe we must fill someone in on a secret."  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
  
  
Hehe. Sorry. That was the best I could do at like 2 in the morning when I couldn't go to sleep. Please review because it makes everyone happy! Well, not really. but it makes me happy!  
  
~*Kathy*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok people. The reason I write really short chapters is because.because.because I want to! Ok?! Hehe jk. Well, the reason is because I can't write longer stories. Well, I can, but for this, it's kind of hard for me. I'll try harder but.don't keep your hopes up! And thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it.  
  
  
  
Jessica- Hey, thanks! Lol.  
  
Nyah, Draco Lover, cuttie-blossom - Yea I know. Lol. You guys all said almost the same things. Hehe. I'm trying, but it's so damn hard!  
  
Avrelle-skywalker- I'll try to, but it's going to be hard. Hehe. Join my yahoo group! I post on there when I update my stories! It's http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DracoandHermione/  
  
Eliza- hehe. I didn't know I made that much of an impact. *Sigh* haha. Jk. My friend is a dork and she's really stupid and she blacked out like 2 days ago during basketball practice and why am I talking about her? I do not know.ok.  
  
hermione_&_Draco_4eva- OMG! Like, I know! Hehe. Do you think I use like, too much? Yea, I think so too.  
  
Ace- *tears* I've never had someone tell me that my story had potential to it. Waa * bawls* thank you thank you sooo much! Hehe.  
  
JaceMia- well, here's an update!  
  
allee kat - yeah, I should have, but you know what, I'm lazy, and that's what matters! Yup.  
  
Natalie- I will! Lol  
  
Vix- I know. I love D/Hr fics too. If anyone has some really good ones that they've read or that they've written, please tell me!  
  
Kynlee- Ah.see. You don't really have to. See, have you seen that one episode on hey arnold? (I was bored. Hehe.) ya, it was where this father and son had nothing in common and stuff. Ya.  
  
As the prefects filed out, Professor Dumbledore turned to them.  
  
Ms. Granger, I believe we must fill someone in on a secret.  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
'No, Dumbledore cannot be serious.' She though.  
  
"Sir.." Hermione started.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy." The Professor started, but stopped.  
  
He looked over at Hermione. "Yes.."  
  
"Yes.. actually, Mr. Malfoy. I believe someone else will tell you when they are ready." He stated, winked at Hermione, then left.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Whew! I thought for a moment there that he was going to tell me I had to share a dorm with a mudblood." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Oh, stuff it." Hermione said, then walked out after the Professor.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione read the letter over and over again.  
  
Her muggle parents had been killed by none other than the death eaters as soon as they got home after dropping her off at King's Cross.  
  
She could not believe it.  
  
Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
She thrust the letter into Harry's hand.  
  
She heard him gasp and pass the letter to Ron.  
  
"Oh, we're so sorry, Hermione!" They both looked sympathetic.  
  
"I..I'll be right back." Hermione got up and went into an empty car.  
  
Just as she sat down, there was a noise at the window.  
  
An owl was flying right beside the train.  
  
Hermione opened the window and snatched the owl.  
  
As soon as she got the parchment off it's leg, the owl took flight.  
  
She unfolded the piece of parchment.  
  
In it were the words:  
  
I am always watching you.  
  
  
  
Err.yea. Review. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with another chapter kiddies! (er.people.bc I think most people are older than me..lol) Hope you enjoy it. And if you have time, go check out the stories from my two friends secrets-of-light and secrets-of- darkness. The stories are both really good..but sadly.nobody reviews! So read this chapter and go read theirs! Thanks!  
  
~*~  
  
Vix- Hehe. Thanks! I'll read both those stories~!  
  
cuttie-blossom - yeah. Lol. I tried to make it longer.but you know.it didn't happen that way *shakes head* well.hope you like this chappie!  
  
Pottersdreamgurl89- Thank you! *sniffles* excuse while I go cry my head off.  
  
Kim Malfoy - ok!  
  
Canadiangal- ooh.Draco.interesting. and I'm getting there with all the hot and heavy stuff. (haha.not really but.I'll try) Not quite ready yet.  
  
Ace- Thanks! And I will when I get the time.  
  
JaceMia- update.update.update.  
  
Avri- sure! Haha. I'm a dork.I'm a dork.I'm a dork.  
  
Angel- Thanks. I thought so too. Haha jk I'm not that conceited. Yea, and there's a lot of really good Harry Potter stories. Especially ones about Draco and Hermione! Lol I laugh too much  
  
Ghetto-Superstar - yes.that's what everyone is telling me.  
  
Dan's and Legolas's Girl - hm.ok.  
  
Angel of Music- Thanks!  
  
Hey. I think those are all the people who reviewed! And if I missed you.please tell me! Yea.and I take flames too. Gives me more reviews! Lol  
  
~*~  
  
Disclaimer: um.my plot? And um.yea......  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
She unfolded the piece of parchment.  
  
In it read:  
  
"I am always watching you."  
  
*~*  
  
Hermione moved the food around on her plate.  
  
"Come on Hermione. Eat." Then Ron's eyes bugged out. "You didn't start up that SPEW stuff again, did you?" Ron asked, eyeing her food.  
  
"No, of course I didn't, though I did."  
  
"Spare us the details please."  
  
"Fine." She shrugged.  
  
Hermione felt someone watching her. When she looked up, a Slytherin boy was staring at her.  
  
Someone who she'd never seen before.  
  
"Who's that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, that's Reece Milaniz. He transferred here from Durmstrang. Kinda stupid too..only one year left and all." Dean Thomas answered.  
  
As she watched, Reece turned his head and started talking to a Slytherin seated next to him.  
  
*~*  
  
Professor Snape walked in the class and stood at the front of the classroom.  
  
"We will be starting a potions project today. It will be worth 75% of your grade. You are to make a potion and show what it does. It has to be useful. Give a name for it. If the potion was already made by someone else, you must make a new one." His eyes searched the faces in his class and landed on Harry and Ron, who were whispering.  
  
"Potter! Weasley!" Snape barked.  
  
Ron and Harry jumped in their seats.  
  
"Potter, go sit by Ms. Parkinson." Harry stared mouth agape at the girl to looked like a pug.  
  
"Weasley, go sit by Crabbe." Crabbe grinned.  
  
"And Mr. Malfoy..go sit by Ms. Granger." Hermione gasped.  
  
Professor Snape must somehow know about her being the daughter of Voldemort.  
  
Hermione searched Snape's face, but couldn't see anything as he chose that exact moment to turn around and yell at Longbottom.  
  
Draco walked lazily down the aisle and gave Hermione a smirk before sitting down.  
  
"Hello Mudblood. I guess we're potions partners, aren't we?"  
  
Hermione ignored him.  
  
"Don't ignore me, Granger."  
  
Draco tapped her shoulder.  
  
Once. Twice. Okay, 10 times.  
  
Draco kept tapping  
  
Now about a hundred times. Hermione couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What?!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Nothing." Draco smiled.  
  
"Miss 'Granger' (I don't know how to do italics..so..), 20 points. And please do be quiet. People are trying to. learn. in here." Professor Snape said quite unpleasantly.  
  
Hermione mumbled, or rather grumbled about things not being fair.  
  
Reece was staring at her again.  
  
"Does that boy ever stop staring?" Draco asked, glaring. "He should know better than to look at a mudblood."  
  
Hermione glared at Draco, but kept her lips tightly sealed.  
  
"uh." Malfoy exclaimed suddenly, holding his head.  
  
Hermione stared.  
  
He started whimpering.  
  
She was shocked, but suddenly saw that Malfoy was in pain.  
  
"Malfoy, are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
  
No one else seemed to have noticed.  
  
"I'm fine, mudblood." He pushed her hand away.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
~*~  
  
Not a very good chapter.but you can't have everything in the world, or I would be owning all the characters in Harry Potter right now *grins*. Well, till next time! And check out my other stories as well as stories from my two friends  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1198548  
  
Strangers of the Dark  
  
And  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1198596  
  
Don't Cry for Me.  
  
Ciao!  
  
Mi amigo!  
  
My friend! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yo yo yo! Everyone! I'm back! And with another chapter! Have fun reading them, peeps!  
  
~*~  
  
to all my faithful reviewers..  
  
Vix- Yea, hehe. I already started reading those two stories. They're really good, aren't they?  
  
bottle*of*sunshine- Don't forget to tell me what your story's name is so I can go read it!  
  
Ghetto-Superstar - hehe. Actually, no. But it could have happened!  
  
Avri- okay!  
  
Madeleine- Yea! My friends don't really read stories but when they read this, they got totally hooked on it!  
  
cuttie-blossom - Yes I will check out your story when I have the time. Right now I'm just catching up on chapters for stories that I have already started reading on, but when I finish that, I'll read yours! You just have to remind me from time to time.  
  
Gurlvexed- muahaha. That will come out soon enough *scary look on face*  
  
Smac- tom felton? Draco malfoy? Who's that? Lol. Jk  
  
thx!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A blondish-silver haired person walked through the dark place and kneeled before Voldemort.  
  
"He is at Hogwarts with her, master." The man said.  
  
"Good, good....." Voldemort said.  
  
"Don't forget to check in on him once in a while, Lucius."  
  
"yes, m'lord."  
  
  
  
*~*  
  
Draco was sleeping very soundly indeed when he was suddenly woken up by someone shaking him.  
  
With quick reflex, he got a hold of the person's wrist and squeezed... hard.  
  
"Stop, Malfoy, you're hurting me!"  
  
That was a familiar voice....  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
"Granger?" Draco's eyes focused in the dark. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
His eyes looked really confused, but after a while, he smirked.  
  
"I know I'm really hot and all, but can you please keep your hands off me while I sleep?"  
  
Before he could say anything else, Draco got a good look at Hermione's face.  
  
Her lip was quivering and she had watery eyes.  
  
She was...scared?  
  
Draco's eyes softened a bit.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked softly.  
  
She sat on his bed.  
  
"I....I couldn't sleep and...your..I had a nightmare." She finished.  
  
"And....and..." she started to cry and flung herself at Draco.  
  
Draco was confused at first on what to do, because nobody had every thrown themselves at him like that ever....but he awkwardly hugged her to his chest.  
  
"It's okay." He soothed her by rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Nobody's going to hurt you with me here." And they fell asleep together, quietly.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco woke up all of a sudden and checked the time.  
  
"Oh shit." He muttered.  
  
Hermione was snuggled to him and sleeping soundly. He didn't want to wake her up, but if she didn't want to be late to class, he had to.  
  
"Hermione.." he whispered in her ear, "Wake up."  
  
"Just let me sleep a little longer, Dad." She mumbled.  
  
Draco chuckled.  
  
"Wake up. Now. We have to go to class!"  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione asked sleepily, finally lifting her head off of Draco's chest.  
  
He checked the time again.  
  
"10 minutes late for Transfiguration."  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione shot out of bed and rushed to her room to change and get her books and bag.  
  
"No time for that!" She yelled at Draco who was just about to take a quick shower.  
  
Hermione pulled him through the Prefects' common room and got to Transfiguration in 5 minutes time.  
  
They burst through the door panting like they've run the 5 mile marathon.  
  
It was a sight indeed.  
  
The Gryffindor and Slytherin were breathing heavily and their robes were all disheveled and wrinkled.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger." Professor McGonagoll spoke as soon as she got her voice back. "Why were you late to class?"  
  
"We....we woke up late Professor." Hermione hung her head.  
  
The Professor's eyebrows went up so high, they were in danger of disappearing into her hairline.  
  
Ron and Hary...heck....all of the Gryffindors, were so shocked a few of their mouths were open.  
  
The Slytherins sniggered but shut up as soon as Draco looked at them.  
  
"Ah...." Professor McGonagoll coughed. "Take ten points from both of you're houses. Sit down."  
  
And so Hermione went and sat between Ron and Harry while Draco went and sat between Pansy and Crabbe.  
  
Ron's mouth was still slightly open.  
  
"Close your mouth, Weasley." Draco said.  
  
Ron turned and mouthed furiously at him, then turned fuming red and angry at Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
Hehe. Story end! Not! Hehe. Still a lot more chapters to go! If you want me to continue, please review! Review! And ... REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

Dudes people! I'm back after a month! Sorry it took so long. Too much stuff going on in my life right now.  
  
~*~  
  
Peeps who reviewed...faithfully..I might add. Hehe.  
  
Dreaming One- I know *sighs* It's a gift. Lol  
  
Andiavas- Okay!  
  
Belle- Me too. But then fan fiction keeps making me procastinate *cough hack!*  
  
Samie- Thank you soooooooo much! Yes, I thought it was pretty cool. Um...hehe.  
  
ash wolv- thank you to you too!  
  
Emma James- *tears* thank you! Geez, I seem to be saying that a lot, huh?  
  
Ayla- yes, I got the idea while in my sleep, really weird, actually.  
  
Canadiangal- I live to be out of the ordinary. What did you expect from a person like me, eh? Hehe. Jk.  
  
DARKMEW13- I love cheese cake too! Wicked..  
  
Littletiger- thanks!  
  
cuttie-blossom- I sing too, but then my best friend tom told me to shut up ive been singing for the last 3 hours..hehe.  
  
Jessica- Yes ma'am!  
  
Pottersdreamgurl89- I will continue! Because I know how it feels like when you ask for the person to continue and you never hear from them again or they just stop the story and say they thought it was really bad or something like that.  
  
Avri- Yes...finally thanks goes to all the people who support me! Hehe.  
  
Plastic- ahahaha. That is one of life's many questions..there are just too many..and please don't get your pee on my writing. It makes other people not read it ahahaha. From the smell.  
  
Vix-Yes. Ahahaha. I know. My best friend Tom I've known him for like forever! And he's really nice to talk to.  
  
Thank you again for all of you that reviewed, and review more for this chapter if you want the next one as well!  
  
~*~  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron said as soon as Transfiguration ended.  
  
"You didn't do anything with Malfoy, did you?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"No! Of course not!" But Hermione blushed furiously and it gave her away.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "What did you do?!"  
  
"Nothing, Ron! Geez, I don't need you to be my bodyguards all the time!" And Hermione stomped off down the stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
"Hermione wait!" Hermione was just about to blow up again when she saw who it was.  
  
Reece Milaniz.  
  
"Oh, hello." Hermione said stiffly.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you...um...I like your hair." He coughed.  
  
Hermione blew up at him.  
  
"You know, you don't have to push it!" Hermione glared at him and walked away.  
  
'Shit.' Reece thought. 'This was not going very well at all'  
  
'Oh sure, you have nice hair' that was the stupidest thing she had heard all the times she had been at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione walked down the stairs again to go eat lunch.  
  
But as soon as she stepped into the Hall, she was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Are you really going out with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Honestly, a Slytherin?"  
  
"But he is cute.."  
  
"Bet he kisses real well too."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
She was honestly very tired.  
  
To make matters worse, Draco started towards her as soon as she stepped in.  
  
"Granger, we need to talk."  
  
She glared.  
  
"Can't it wait?" Hermione snarled rather nastily.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
"Apparently, no."  
  
So she stepped up and followed Draco with everyone whispering to each other.  
  
"I heard she was pregnant with his child."  
  
"I thought they were siblings.."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again.  
  
"Honestly!" Hermione exclaimed the moment they were out of earshot. "The things they talk about. It's as if they have nothing else going on!"  
  
The walked into an empty classroom.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione.  
  
"Well they really don't have anything to talk about. There's nothing going on at school where Potter has to save everyone."  
  
Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Harry.." but he silenced her.  
  
"I know." He simply said.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. "You know...what?"  
  
"You know what I mean." Draco was looking at her so forcefully, she gave in.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm Voldemort's daughter, I'm not Hermione Granger, I'm Hermione Alexia Riddle. You happy now?"  
  
Draco's face looked surprised.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"What? You didn't know?" Hermione looked panicked.  
  
"I told you all that for nothing?!"  
  
Hermione stared at him.  
  
"I swear, if you so much as tell one soul about this, I will hex you into the next century!"  
  
Draco pondered the thought, then drawled.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't want to be hexed, so...okay."  
  
Then he started out the room.  
  
"Hey." Hermione started.  
  
Draco stopped and turned around to look at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"So what was that you knew?"  
  
"Oh, nothing." Draco smirked. "Nothing at all." 


	7. Taking a Break

Hey people.  
  
Sorry, this isn't a chapter, but I really really need to take time off. It may be from two weeks to three months. I have to keep a 4.0 GPA (straight As) if I want to go to the university of my choice even though I'm still in junior high, and... I'm thinking of maybe going to boarding school to get extra education and stuff. Soo... maybe I might just continue on one story and keep the others on hold, but I'm taking a break. There's too much stress right now, what with all the Levels tests and CSAPs, and the tests that all teachers give IB kids EVERY OTHER DAY. I also have to finish the 30 minute Beethoven project for school and countless other projects. I have a huuuuuuuge national competition for piano coming up where I go to San Francisco or someplace like that. I'm sooo sorry for all of you that were waiting for a chapter, and I might just "give" two of the plots from the three stories to other people so they can finish it. SORRY ONCE AGAIN EVERYONE! I hope you understand, and if you don't...grr..I eat your head! Well, no, but.. if you want to kill me, kill me by aim at jsportykathyt or e-mail at jkathyt@yahoo.com. And the only thing that I will be updating, will be my Blog because it only takes like 10 seconds to let everyone know what I'm doing every week or something. The address to it is it may take a couple tries to get there. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't kill me! Err... 


	8. w

I know most of you are wondering what I am doing... well... wait no more. I am back.. well not really.

The stories aren't back, no.

I just realized how awful they were. **Grimaces**

I thought they were so good, too.

It's not like my new effort is much better but... it's worth a try.

My new story is:

Animus Memoria Effluo

Pen Name:

Squiddy

Hope to see you soon!


End file.
